Lady Hogwarts
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Sent back in time, 13 year old Jenifer Potter - Fem-Harry, meets the Founders and finds a family. However nothing can stay perfect forever. What will she do when Hogwarts, and by extension the entire future face annihilation?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This idea has been pottering about in my brain for far too long and this appears to be the only sensible way to get it to leave.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The first class of third year was double potions. I'm fairly sure there is a god out there that hates me. I saw it before it happened. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion and before I could stop it the bloom fell into my cauldron. I reacted on instinct, the liquid hissing dangerously, shoving Hermione out of the way, the next thing I registered was an ear shattering BOOM and my world exploded into light.

"Girl," a voice called, "Girl." This time it was accompanied by a sharp shake. I looked up and met the woman's eyes. She had amber eyes and auburn hair that fell in waves about her chest. She was very pretty. If slightly overweight.

"Hello?" I said groggily, "What happened?"

"You appeared in the great hall," she said kindly, "Did you perform some sort of accidental magic child?" She studied me cautiously.

"I… I was brewing a potion, some idiot threw in a wrong ingredient and it exploded. I woke up here," I explained politely, "Could you be kind enough to tell me where I am?"

"This will one day be known as Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said with a wistful look on her face, "I'm Helga, come on. I'll introduce you to the others." Helga… Helga _Hufflepuff? _This _was _going to be Hogwarts? I'd been slammed a thousand years into the past, I was going to kill Malfoy.

The three people I was introduced to where not at all what I had pictured whenever I had pictured the founders in my head. Salazar Slytherin had a sense of humour and currently didn't hate muggles or muggleborns. Rowena was younger than I expected. Helga had a temper, and Godric... He was blonde muscular and was, I believe the appropriate word is morally flexible.

"So she is a foundling?" Godric questioned, eyes sweeping over me as Helga had finished explaining.

"Nay," Rowena said decisively, "She is a future student." Ah, now what the hell was I supposed to tell them about that? Panic surged through me and I inhaled sharply.

"And how can you be so sure, milady?" Salazar said curiously.

"The badge on her robes. A raven, a lion, a badger and a snake, our symbols," she said smiling lazily, "All surrounding an H? I dare say that the potions mishap only sent her backwards in time."

"Then our school shall be successful," Helga said joyfully, "How fair do you hail from child?"

"Far enough that even if I don't ever find a way back, I won't ever have to worry about meeting myself," I said quietly trying not to spill too much information about the future, "I don't think I should say exactly how long."

"You are aware of course that our manners are lacking abysmally," Salazar said after a moment, "We have not asked the child her name."

"Jenifer," I answered before they could ask, "My name's Jenifer."

"Very well, then if you wish it you may stay here in the castle, until such time that you have found a way home," Helga said, "But be warned, we expect hard work." There was a seriousness that I had not seen in the cheerful woman before, so I merely nodded and thanked them. True to their word, the work was hard but I had been a slave of my aunt and uncle for as long as I could remember. It didn't bother me.

The room I was able to call my own wasn't large, but it had a comfortable bed and a copper tub that automatically filled with warm water on demand and that was reassuring. At the end of each day I certainly needed both the bed and the bath.

"I thought that you can't do wandless magic," I said staring as Rowena vanished something with a wave of her hand, "Nobody in my time can, or at least I've never heard of it." Rowena shuddered.

"I will be happy to teach you, young Jenifer, but first we simply must work on your speech," she said staring me down, "I believe in bettering yourself and you should not talk as if a peasant." So that was how I wound up with grammar and etiquette lessons.

"No swearing, unless absolutely necessary, a lady should be able to get her point across without being crass. In circumstances of extreme pain, however it can be allowed," she instructed, "Words such as '_can't'_, are changed to _'cannot'_."

"Alright," I said nodding, no contractions, no swearing. I soon learned that there was a lot to being a lady, but for every lesson in moving, dancing, curtseying, manners and grammar I completed she showed me more on how to connect with my magic. In this time, they seemed determined to prove that a wand was a crutch.

"You look overworked lass," Godric observed from a doorway.

"Lesson's in being a lady," I sighed, "It isn't… sorry, is not as easy as people make it look. Not to mention I… am having a hard time finding my magic." That was the first instruction. My wand had to go, and that meant being able to do without it.

"I believe I can help you with the second thing," he said with a wolfish smile that should have told me straight away that he was up to no good. "Come here," he said as he strode forwards. I stopped dead in front of him and he spun me until my back was turned and wrapped to arms firmly around me. One hand resting on my waist and the other on my hip.

"If this is some kind of ploy to get in my skirts rather than help, just remember I don't… do not need magic to make sure you can never have children," I said blandly. Godric tipped his head back a laughed so hard that the vibrations wracked through my body.

"My wife would be awful disappointed lass," he said amused.

"Your wife would be awful disappointed if she walked in right now," I retorted and then I paused, "I didn't… did not know that you were married."

"To Rowena, as is Salazar to Helga," he replied. Hmm, new information. "In any case do you want my help or do you not?" he asked.

"I would appreciated it," I said happy that I remembered not to say I'd.

"All right then," Godric said calmly, "I want you to take a deep breath, and centre yourself, now." Whatever he was going to say was cut off by magic sharply forcing itself into me. I let out a yelp and my knees buckled, leaving me grateful that he was holding me up, but before my brain could complete that thought something in me _pushed_ outwards. The windows blew out and wind stirred around us.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, to dazed to remember not to curse. He let me go and I stared at him puzzled, he just smirked back for a moment like the cat that ate the cream.

"You felt that something push out of you?" Godric asked, I nodded. "Good, that is your magic. Now you know what it feels like, all you have to do is practise." With that last piece of instruction he left me alone in the room. When Helga came in a few moments later she looked around the room and sighed.

"Godric forced your magic into reacting so you could find it, did he not?" she said in an exasperated voice, repairing the damage done.

"Yes," I said, trying to analyse how exactly I felt about that. I was thankful that I now know what I was looking for but I couldn't help but feel slightly panicky about the whole thing and a little violated. As if he had touched some part of me he was not supposed to.

"I understand, he did it to me to when I was having trouble," she said kindly wrapping an arm around my waist, "The thing about accepting help from Godric is that you are prepared deal with his lack of acceptance to societies moral code. He has his own, so if you want his help make sure you are prepared to take it and do you know what the absolute worst thing about that trick of his?"

"The slightly violated feeling?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, the fact it works," she confided wrinkling her nose.

* * *

**So this is the beginning of yet another story of mine. I wish I could just keep focus on one long enough to get them finished before I start on another one. Ah well, can't have it all. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a writing exercise. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It turns out that Helga was right. It worked, and that really was the worst thing. Now that I could find my magic living a thousand years in the past was a little easier. I still however hadn't gotten used to the clothes. The pretty dresses that everyone seemed to love to dress me up in so.

"I am glad that you consented to learn potions again," Helga said stirring away at the cauldron we were working on, "Especially after what happened the last time you had such a lesson."

"I highly doubt that you will maliciously sabotage my potion," I said wryly.

"It seems your speech is coming along nicely," a voice rang from the door. I looked up and my eyes met Salazar's for a moment before he stepped forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Helga's lips.

"It seems that my speech concerns you more than my magical progress," I retorted with a smile.

"Do not let him bother you," Helga chortled before he could make some sort of amusing witty rejoinder, "It is just the nobility in him. He and Row took to putting me through the same treatment that you are forced to endure now and I survived just fine."

"I thought that you were from pureblooded nobility yourself?" I inquired, truly curious, "Not to sound prejudiced. I am a muggle raised half-blood myself." I said the last quickly as they both began to look at me in distain when I had inadvertently started to sound like Malfoy, gods forbid.

"I am also muggle raised," she said in delight. Her story was… it was almost too fantastical to be true. If it hadn't… damn it, stupid contractions, had not been for my own history I might have not believed her. Stolen away in the dead of night to protect her from being slaughtered in infancy because of a blood feud. Growing up in a muggle village hiding her magic, meeting and falling in love with Salazar. The both of them thinking that they were muggles. The ridiculous response to the perceived betrayal over Helga's unknown lady status temporarily tearing them apart and there second try at love with others. Helga with _Rowena_ and Salazar with _Godric._ Until they all met up again and decided to build a school. Rowena and Godric fell in love, Helga and Salazar finally got over themselves and married. All of them becoming close friends and living happily ever after. Yes, I know. It seems too ridiculous to be true.

"I cannot believe it, and none of you feel jealous?" I asked in wonder. How you can look at one of your friends and know they not only slept with your wife or husband and would not mind doing it again.

"It keeps this one behaving," Salazar said with a salacious grin, "For every time she throws me out of her bed I will join Godric and she will in retaliation when she feels I deserve it seek out Rowena. I find it does not bother us as it would should she be the one seeking out Godric and I Rowena."

"The four of you are unbelievable," I said shaking my head.

"And somehow you feel proud of the way we deal with our affairs," Helga said affectionately, "As we do for you acceptance of ours." And damn it all if that was not the truth.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," I replied, raising my chin and tilting my head to look away. We all started to laugh and I was asked to join Salazar for my transfiguration lesson.

"I want you to transfigure the stone, and remove any crack you can see as we move throughout the castle," he instructed, pointing a small on in the entrance hall where we were starting.

"Why?" I asked, curious to his reasoning.

"Because you will be doing something that is both fairly easy for a beginner to wandless transfiguration and it will be benefited in helping to repair the castle," he said before casting me a grin, "Not to mention I believe that your imminent frustration will amuse me." The lofty tone of his voice made anger bubble in the pit of my stomach but I resigned myself to the work and started.

After Godric's decision to help me find my magic through force I had only used it for spells once after and it had took me a while to get the intended results. Namely turning his hair blue, much to Salazar's amusement. I reached inside of myself and found the warm bubbling pool inside my soul that my magic was. Taking a few steady breaths I pushed at it, feeling electrified as I did, until it was just under my skin.

"_One day it will simply remain there, ready to use at your whim,_" Rowena had said when I tried to explain how it felt. I carefully pictured what I wanted to happen and focused my magic on fixing the wall. The first crack closed up leaving unmarked wall behind, but when I tried the second my magic faltered and retreated back deep inside me.

"It's not bloody working," I hissed in irritation. I had it.

"Contractions," Salazar sung with a smirk.

"_It is_," I growled, "Not bloody working." He did not mind my cursing so much as he did the contractions, much to Rowena's chagrin. She bereted me anytime she heard so much as a mutter of either from under my breath.

"That is because you have yet to build up your stamina, and your focus is currently lacking," he said resting his hand on my shoulder, "This should help with both." He made me fix every crack in the entire castle. It took me all day and by the time I was finished I was tired, sore, and starving. I was barely awake enough to eat, bath the dust and cobwebs away and crawl into bed. That was officially the hardest that I had worked since getting here, but it seemed that now that I could channel my magic it was just the beginning.

I woke the next morning ready to jump out of my skin with a strangled yelp as Godric ripped back my blankets. My body shivered with the cold as I scooted back from the unnaturally happy face of the man and his customary wolfish smile, wishing desperately for my blanket back.

"Dawn is here, time to rise," he said in a firm voice, tossing me a shirt, a pair of breeches and some boots. "You have three minutes to get dress before I dress you for you," he said turning to leave. I did not doubt that he would do as he promised so I dressed hurriedly and cussed under my breath about nobility and how the people of my house had no idea who their paragon of goodness was.

"Rowena is going to kill you when she sees me in this," I said blandly as the door swung open before I could reach it. He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the maze of corridors.

"I look forward to it," he said cheerfully, "She is beautiful when she is angry." And you have a better chance of survival when she is not, I wanted to reply but I held my tongue and let him lead me the courtyard.

"It's… it is dawn, why are you not asleep," I said trying to keep my voice undemanding and non-whiny, and to keep in the groan I so desperately wanted to let out. I knew if I did I would be working harder than what I would be already.

"Because the sun is up so, so should you be," he said practically vibrating in excitement. When he handed me the sword I knew I was in trouble. Dread curled around the pit of my stomach and I only had one thought swirling in my head as I hesitantly took the blade. This was going to hurt.

"You plan to teach me to fight?" I asked him, wondering how he planned on explaining this to his wife how seemed determined that I know how to be a proper lady. I did not see how a lady was to be able to fight with a sword.

"Rowena and Helga know how to use weapons other than magic," he said guessing the path my thoughts were taking, "So do not worry about getting into trouble. Now you hold the blade like this." He then went to work on correcting my grip, my stance and showing me how to make myself less of a target. When he picked up his blade and turned to me I followed his motion. When the blade tapped on my shoulder I suppressed a gulp.

"Am I not to do as you do?" I asked innocently, hoping beyond hope that I would not have to fight him yet.

"You are a little too young for that," he returned with a vicious smile, "Turn and face me. Now, we fight." My heart fluttered in my chest. I was totally screwed.

* * *

**I'm not sure where this came from. I just know that I've read too many stories where Godric is friendly and easy going and Salazar is to like Snape. So in this I've made Salazar nice and good at transfiguration rather that potions and Godric morally flexible and capable of being an utter bastard. What do you think? Is it a good plot twist?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Welcome to chapter three, where you do not want to be Jenifer. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

If anyone from Gryffindor had ever speculated that Salazar was nice and un-racist and Godric was an unrepentant bastard I would have laughed myself silly, because obviously Slytherin's evil and Gryffindor is good. As of this morning I have had a serious change of opinion.

He taught me, but he also did not go easy on me. When he hit through my attempt at defences, the flat of the blade did not meet my skin and he cut viciously. By the time the sun had fully risen and it was an hour to breakfast I had fallen into unconsciousness. Only to wake to him fixing my wounds and have had carried me to the place that would one day be the hospital wing.

"You're a bastard," I slurred. He didn't… did not seem offended, in any cause he threw his head back and laughed at my audacity.

"Contractions. Language," a cool female voce corrected, "Husband, what did you do to our student?"

"I am teaching her to defend herself without magic," he said resolutely, "She will need it." Before he had uttered the last phrase she looked as if she were ready to rage against him, but as soon as he said I would need it, it was as if all the fight suddenly drained out of her.

"Are you certain?" she asked, looking almost pale, although with her tanned skin it should have been easier to tell. He nodded and handed me a potion. When I took it the blurry vision cleared up, and even though I hurt terribly I no longer felt as if I had been ten rounds with a mountain troll. Nor was I bleeding from various cuts. I shakily moved to stand and he smiled as if he were proud, patting my shoulder and then leaving almost without a word.

"Same time tomorrow," he said carelessly over his shoulder.

"I am going to die," I said after he left. Rowena came and sat next to me, a hand placed gently over my own. I wondered what she could possibly say that would make me feel better, or if that was really her intention at all.

"Godric is not a seer, not really," she said after a moment, "It is less premonition and more _intuition_. If he says that you need it, and is pushing you as hard as he is, it is not out of malice. It is out of fear, because he more than likely has a gut feeling that you will die if you will not. You are right, my husband is an unimaginable bastard, but never without reason."

"Well that makes me feel a lot better," I answer with what was quite surprisingly the truth, "I am not quite sure how it will allow me to survive, but it does make me feel better. You swore. I thought that was only for extreme circumstances."

"I am fairly sure that he almost killed you. Is that not extreme?" she asked mock haughtily. I laughed and I thought that, that action alone would shatter me into a thousand pieces. I had enough time to wash the blood of and out of my hair, dress and make my way to the great hall before breakfast started. I ate, not the bacon that I usually would have piled my plate with at the Gryffindor table, but a small serving of fruit. Getting fit enough to withstand Godric's self-defence lessons would only be harder if I ruined it at breakfast.

"May I ask, what is on the agenda today?" I said trying to ignore my persistent aches and pains, and considering I was used to Dudley and his gang beating me up severely whenever they caught me that this was so bad was saying something.

"Today you will be with Sal and I," Rowena said, "I will be teaching you runes and charms while Salazar helps with you transfiguration."

"I hear that I have potions to brew," Helga said throwing a reproving look at Godric, "And you Ric, you are banned from the castle today. Go and get more supplied or something but I do not want to see hide nor hair of you until dinner this evening."

"But Hel," he pouted in response. Considering the tone that she just took with him, because Helga is one scary lady when she is angry, I was surprised he argued.

"If you are intending to put the child through that again tomorrow then get out of my sight," she said venomously.

"Tomorrow and every day after," he muttered. Unfortunately for him, she heard him. I didn't see the knife as it whizzed through the air but she must have been highly skilled for it had to of curved through the air in a half circle to reach him from where she was sitting. The sound echoed in the air and then there was a distinct clatter as it hit the wall. Godric had ducked just at the right moment.

"Fine, fine," he said popping the last bite of his breakfast, "Ladies, Lords, I take my leave of you." I let out an amused laugh at the put upon tone he was faking. He winked at me and strode out.

"You really should not encourage him," Salazar sighed. Helga actually snorted.

"As if you are one to talk," she retorted.

"And sadly despite all the torturous work expectations and the threat of imminent death I think that I actually enjoy being here," I said in a falsely contemplating voice, before letting out a laugh that they all joined me in.

Later on I looked back on that statement more seriously. When Rowena had said that she would be teaching me runes and charms while Salazar taught me more transfiguration I had assumed that it would be separated over the course of the day. I was wrong. It happened all at once. We repaired the windows, using hidden runes to strengthen the wards of the castle, underneath window panes. Not to mention all those pretty stained glass windows? You are welcome.

"It really should not be that hard, you have the plan in front of you and the memory in your head," Rowena said dismissively when I bulked at knowing how to do something so intricate. The normal windows had been tricky enough.

"Simply smash the glass, transfigure the pieces to the right size, use a colour charm to make them the right colour and use a sticking charm to hold them together," Salazar said with a happy little smile as if he knew how much I desired to hex him, both of them really.

"I take it back, I'd like to return to my own time," I teased.

"Contractions," they both sung and I glared at them. I did as instructed and followed on with the conversation with Rowena about Runes, which was when the piece of glass I was transfiguring suddenly shattered. I looked at Salazar disbelieving.

"Bringing my magic to the surface so I could use it was much harder yesterday, I would not have been able to hold an intellectual conversation while I did so," I said to him. He smiled and tweaked my nose playfully.

"Of course not," he said indulgently which just made me want to punch his smug face, "I told you practice, practice and what did we do yesterday?"

"_I _fixed every crack in this entire castle," I said accusingly, "You lead me to believe that it would take a lot more work for it to become natural."

"I never said that," he said raising his eyebrows, but I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me something. Either way, I had work still to do. That night at dinner I fell asleep at the dinner table. I awoke in my bed wondering whom had put me in there. I supposed that it did not really matter. I was once again woken by Godric sharply tugging away my blankets, smile all teeth like a sharks.

* * *

**I hope I'm not rushing this too much or making Jen too emotionless. I can't make my mind untangle the plot events the all jumbled up un-linearly in my head. I figure I'll just right and it'll sort it's self out. Review and encourage me to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning, Godric gets a bit brutal in this chapter. So trigger warning for… abuse? Maybe. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next few weeks fell into a kind of pattern. Only each week had the work load becoming harder. I would spar with Godric every morning, also known as attempted murder and almost death against _me_. Then he would carry my unconscious body to the hospital wing, patch me up and we'd go to break the morning fast. The longer I stayed here, the more I actually said things like that. After that came more etiquette lessons, lunch and magic lessons that also helped ready the castle for students.

The third week Godric stopped carrying me, helping me up and to walk to the hospital wing, I helped to mend myself. There would be no bath, only a quick wipe down. Etiquette lessons never ended, I was expected to carry myself as I did in the lessons themselves so that nobody may find out I was from the future. The magic they taught me was harder, and sometimes even needed more than one person to me completed. I had been here over two months by now, and just starting the third.

"Ouch," I gasped as I hit the floor, knowing that the duel was over. Pride prickled over me though because Godric had a slice in his arm. Blood running down it and staining his shirt.

"You are improving," he notice with a nod and a grin, "Time to up your training. Get up." I would have flinched if I could have moved. I did not look forward to the consequences to my next words.

"I cannot," I told him, struggling to breath. He hummed to himself for a moment.

"I will tell you what, every twenty seconds it takes for you to get up I am going to kick you," he said with an odd light in his eyes, "And when you get up I will stop." I scrabbled to get up, but I barely even managed to shift at all. The dull thudding sound was the only thing to prelude the agonising pain and stars that crossed my vision. I gasped and tried to force myself up.

Thump. I felt like I was splintering into a thousand pieces. Thump. My lungs burned. Thump. I felt as if I were going to violently be sick. Thump. Sobbing echoed in my ears, I realised it was mine. Thump. My shoulder dislocated, I screamed. Thump. Blackness overtook my vision.

"You still need to get up," he said softly yet commanding. Oh, I had passed out and he had revived me. Thump. I choked on air, unable to breath. Thump. It burned, it burned so bad. It wasn't ever going to stop. Thump. I shifted so my legs were bent under me. Thump. I hurt, my muscles felt like they were tearing. Thump. I pushed myself upwards, ignoring my blurring vision. Thump. Whoosh, I pushed my legs, forcing them up. I wanted to die, I wanted to be dead. Please let it be over. I made it to my feet almost falling over again but managed to stumbled two steps towards him and fell against his chest.

"No more," I begged, starting to cry, Godric wrapping his arms securely around me. He murmured something under his breath and my shoulder violently relocated. I screamed, before settling into vehement hysterical tears.

"Good girl, good girl," he whispered fiercely into my ear, rubbing my back and holding me up for a moment longer, before scooping me up in his arms. "No one will take you away from us by death," he said with a trembling voice, "You will be strong enough to fight, no matter how bad the battle."

"I think you broke her," the for once subdued voice of Salazar met my ears, "What are you trying to prepare her for?" I could not focus properly, my eyes burned with tears. My chest heaving in sobs that shook my agonised body.

"She will not return to her time by magic," Godric said but I couldn't understand him in my haze of pain, "The only thing that shall take her from us is an outside force and by then we will not be able to bear the loss."

"We already could not bear that loss," Salazar said softly, "We love her too much already. None could willingly part with her, especially to death. Do what you will to keep her safe with us." When Godric lay me down on the bed a feeling of crippling loss hit me. I needed him. I needed someone, I hurt. It hurt so bad my vision clouded. I couldn't see, I was alone. Oh gods, please. No. NO!

"Shh little lady," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders to stop the panic, "I am here. Drink." The pain reliving potion slid down my throat and soon enough the pain that had made me want to die slowed to a dull if agonising ache deep in my bones. He healed my injuries and let my lay there for a few moment before I sat up, wincing as I did so. "That is our girl," he said with a smile.

"Hand me the wash cloth," I said shakily, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. He did so and I peeled off my clothes while he turned his back. Scrubbing myself down I was glad I had taken to tie my hair up, otherwise it would be matted with blood. Slipping on my dress I motioned for him to turn around.

"I am… so proud of you," he said a hand cupping my cheek, "Next week… next week I help you walk. The week after you walk on your own." I nodded and let my arm slip into where he held his waiting and let him escort me to the great hall. I should have ran as far away from here as I could. I should have hated and despised him, them all for letting him… but… they did it because they loved me, and they wanted me to survive. Nobody, _nobody_, baring possibly Ron and Hermione had ever loved _me_, just Jenifer, rather than Jen Potter – Girl-Who-Lived. They loved _me_. So I wouldn't hurt them or hate them for making me stronger.

"Okay," I said gently.

"You… you are amazing," Salazar said in a quiet voice, "You never say no, no matter what we ask you to do or how hard it is. Why… why have you not run, balked… anything?" I took a deep breath and decided on the truth.

"My parents died when I was a year old and the family I was sent to live with never loved me," I said slowly looking at the ground, "I spent ten years with people that felt nothing for me but a burning hatred. Not even a friend until my first year of Hogwarts. They were never trying to help me when I was hurt because of them, or had to work hard for them. You all wish to help me."

I winced as Helga pushed past her husband and slammed into me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Rowena stood in the doorway, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"We love you," Helga said, "All of us we love you so much." The others came closer, and engaged in some sort of group hug, with myself at the centre.

"Will you stay with us Jenifer, stay instead of returning to your own time?" Rowena's voice was uncertain and she swallowed reflexively. As if nervous and I did not like it, she was always so self-assured. I soon discovered that her question… it never even really bared thinking about.

"Hogwarts is the only home I have ever known," I admitted, "And you love me and want me here."

"Of course we do lass," Godric chuckled, with the air of someone who already knows how the situation was going to turn out and was merely waiting for it to become official.

"We… could we be a… a family?" I shook as I asked the question, because I had never wanted anything in my life more than I wanted a family who loves me.

"I thought we already were," Salazar said with mock hurt that caused me to laugh.

"Then how could I ever leave?" I asked, my voice sounded far away. Bliss rushed through my body the same way that my magic did and suddenly we were a laughing, crying contingent of joy.

"Good, a family," Helga said as we detangled, "All six of us." Wait, I froze for a second looking at her.

"Six," I asked in amazement.

"Yes," Salazar said putting he hand lightly on her stomach and caressing her, "Us and the baby." Pregnant? Okay, so not overweight, pregnant.

"We are going to have a baby?" I asked happily and they laughed at my response.

"Yes, yes we are," Rowena said raising her head proudly. I could not ever remember being this happy in my entire life.

* * *

**I know she was a little too quick to agree but if you remember the end of the third book, she… he, jumped at the opportunity to live somewhere else. Ron and Hermione are great but they can't compare to a family. Tell me what you think, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not to worry this chapter is nowhere near as heavy as the last one so read on and enjoy. Review and I'll love you forever.**

* * *

Chapter 5

That day there was no magic, no etiquette lessons and no work. We had a picnic out by the lake that lasted all day. Talking and laughing, I kept pressing my hand to Helga's stomach. Unable to believe I had not noticed the tiny life growing there. She only had four months to go, which lead me to the conclusion that not only was she having a very little baby, she was probably _tiny_, when not this far along in her pregnancy.

The next day Godric and I fought again. I was actually getting better. So much so that he was on the receiving end of damage to. Months passed and soon it was time for the students to start coming in. That had been in fact what had led me to my current predicament. I was only glad that I had finally gotten the speech down and was no longer prone to using contractions.

"You wish for me to _what_?" I asked in a startled voice.

"To teach lass," Ric, and they were Ric, Row, Hel and Sal now, said cheerfully, "It is not as if you are not qualified to teach. You have flourished well enough under our teaching."

"Yes because my success in magic was all you," I replied demurely before smiling, "As if. Now why, _why_ would you want me as an influential role model for children? Let alone someone with power over them?"

"You would always be one with power over them," Row answered as if I had said something unintelligent. "We to will teach, and as you will not allow us to name you a house in honour of all your hard work, then this is the best we can do," she said waving off any protests I may of made.

"I do suppose that someone must protect them from the lunacies of the four of you," I sighed knowing that they would badger and bully me until I accepted, if only to get a moment's piece.

"You wound me darling," Ric said dramatically, a hand on his heart.

"Clearly not enough," I retorted amused. Sal let out a laugh at that.

"That is the spirit," he chuckled.

"You do realise that I have no last name, no history, no authority and this will make it difficult if you truly wish for me to be here in this capacity," I informed them. When I had first come here it had not even occurred to me but now I knew differently. It mattered greatly.

"You may take on one of our names, and we will claim you as kin," Helga said kindly, but there was a glint in her eyes that sparked on to the other three that allowed me to see that this option would cause absolutely nothing but trouble.

"I think not, I will not have the four of you killing each other over something like that," I said sardonically, "Nor will I supply one of you with bragging rights over the rest." They looked put out, like I had ruined there fun and that was enough to know that I had made the right decision.

"We could make her the lady of the castle," Sal said in a quiet voice, "Lady Hogwarts, as an official title and then she would have both the authority and name."

"You jest," I say in disbelief because they seriously could not be considering it. Except they were.

"Surely not," Row answered, "It is not as if you would not know how."

"Wait a minute," I said looking from Row to Sal, because they were right. I did know how to be lady of the castle. They made sure to teach me well in etiquette lessons, fore _'you never know when such knowledge will be appropriate._' "You've had this planed for months, have you not?" I accused.

"Of course," Sal said unconcerned, "When you decided to stay." Just as betrayal was about to sink in Helga spoke up, and oh dear, she was _mad_.

"The two of you are impossible," she said in a deadly quiet tone that made them both inch away from her, "You did not even make her aware of what you were training her for? I have told you once, I have told you a hundred times, your scheming is not to be used upon us."

"But Hel," Row started.

"Oh no, do not _'but Hel'_ me," she said loudly, "Neither of you are welcome in my bed for an entire week, and Ric if you allow either of them into yours the only way that Row will get with child will be if I do it myself. Come Jenifer, we shall retire for the night."

I did not argue as the heavily pregnant woman led me away. Ignoring Row and Sal's spluttering and heartbroken looks and Ric's laughter echoing off the stone walls. I was thankful for her interference. I knew how the two of them would get together, intelligence and cunning left alone for long enough will tangle together viciously until there was _a plan_, but I had been foolish enough to believe that it would never be directed against me.

In my time, people believed that Hufflepuff was for push-overs and rejects. The scariest thing about Helga, is that she values honestly. As such she does not bluff. Ever. So to take into consideration her rather colourful threats are not a creative way of making known her displeasure, but more a forewarning, Hel is one scary woman.

"Honestly those two," she muttered angrily setting herself down on the bed.

"I am not old enough to be lady of the castle," I said sharing my main fear, "I am only thirteen winters old. I do doubt that any will listen to me."

"It is all in the way you act," she confided, "If you show grace, maturity and understanding, which you already do, then they shall heed you," she said patting the bed for me to sit next to her, "Work hard, show loyalty to those that have earned it and protect those in our care. Everything else shall fall into place soon enough on its own."

"You really have such faith," I said with a smile, "Tomorrow the students arrive and the beginning of the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry shall begin."

"That it shall, I merely hope my son does not decided to welcome the world during classes," she said laughing, since she had swelled to an even larger size she had begun desperately wishing for the little one to make its appearance.

"It is a girl," I laughed, resting my ear on her stomach to hear the thrumming heartbeat.

"It is not," she replied, "It is a he."

"I would not put gallons on that, Ric says it is a girl," I told her, she scrunched up her nose for a second and then her face blew into an extraordinary smile.

"Ric… that man," she sighed, "Sal is going to be unbearable. He has been telling me she was a girl from day one. Then she is Ella, my darling daughter." I smiled, some of the panic that had been thundering through me lessening to a degree. We dressed for bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Good night," I said sleepily.

"Good night," Hel hummed back. Tomorrow morning the students will start arriving. Then would come the feast and on the day after that comes the first day of classes. As lady of the castle I would have to preside over the welcoming feast and act as host.

_**Oh.**_

I almost shot up in bed as the idea clicked in my brain but the idea of an overly hormonal and angry pregnant woman had me freeze before I could. I had only just realised that the duties of lady of the castle were surprisingly similar to headmasters. Bloody, Buggering fuck. They had made me the headmaster, I was going to kill them.

* * *

**There, part of the reasoning for the title right there. Well half of it. I thought that it was pretty nifty myself. Review and share your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just an occupation for my imagination. Here is hoping that it brings you joy, or at the very least amusement.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning, despite the upcoming students I was not spared from having to spar Ric. It was no longer as brutal… I admit I may be stretching the truth just a little here, but it was more two sided pain. All the blood sweat and tears had finally been made worth it, and if it wasn't for the fact that the man was so good I may have even won.

"Where did you get so much practise that you came to be this good?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, you know… piracy," he replied with a chuckle. Of course Sal takes the opportunity to tell us that the students are not twenty minutes away, with a cheeky grin knowing that my curiosity will be irritable all day. The dress I had laid out this morning was beautiful. The underdress was white silk and the next layer made of pink gauzy fabric that wrapped around my body, leaving a spilt from where a golden embroidered band looped tightly around my waist and held the dress in place revealing the white silk of the underdress. The sleeve were long and loose, resting at my wrists, except for the matching gold bands that tightened them above the elbow.

"You can do this," I muttered to myself as I brushed my long black hair that had gone from shoulder blades to mid back since my arrival. I slid on my shoes and made my way to the front doors where the students were walking up the lawn with their parents and guardians.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Salazar Slytherin," one of the men sneered with their son standing in his shadow, looking frightened.

"I believe he is inside," I said but continued before he could move, "However I will be your welcoming committee this morn. My name is Jenifer, Lady of the Castle. I would like to formally extend my welcome to the opening of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. If you shall follow me, I would like to invite you to break the morning fast with us."

"Upstart brat," the man cussed under his breath. I merely raised an eyebrow at him, turned and walking inside. Do not let them know you are scared, I thought to myself otherwise they will smell it like a shark to blood. I walked briskly and used magic to make the doors to the great hall swing open. The children where whispering among themselves impressed at the sheer size of the castle.

"Ladies, Lords, the students have arrived," I said politely, "If you could all sit down we can enjoy breakfast before the tour." The elven year olds were so tiny that I briefly wondered if I had ever been that small before. I must have been at some point but I almost shuddered at recalling.

After breakfast the children went with their head of house and were shown around the castle while the parents were left with me so I could address any additional concerns. It was hard to remain neutral but I felt less panicky as I address their concerns.

"Surely you do not intend to run a school with just the five of you?" one woman was demanding shrilly, "I was lead to believe that this was to be the premier of education, but no."

"Madam, we have additional teachers coming in this afternoon," I said placatingly, "They were due to arrive this time last week but were inconvenienced by King Uther and we had to rehire for two subjects."

"Hmm, our people are being burned and you still let in mudblood filth," she said loudly, drawing an outraged cry from some of the others in the crowd. People started yelling and screaming, and after a moment I threw red sparks in the air from my hand. They stopped dead in surprise…. I am going to kill Row and Sal.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, if you could perhaps remember your age and the fact that you are guests in our fine establishment," I said softly with a polite smile, "We could continue on with relevant questions, without insult or parental slurs."

"So… sorry milady," the woman whom had started it murmured, the others following her lead.

"Thank you," I said sedately, "Now if there are no more questions, would you care for me to show you the school?" They nodded shakily. They were a lot less rambunctious after that and I had a funny feeling that I knew why. After they had left I was in charge of getting the incoming teachers settled.

"You lied to me," I hissed dragging Row into an empty classroom after I had finished greeting the teachers, "You said that all people did not use a wand but when I threw sparks into the air they stared at me like I was the most powerful thing that they had ever come across."

"That is because you are," she said matter of factly trying to inch out the door. The answer to what she had been doing popped into my head forcefully.

"You have been teaching me things that are impossible, then getting me to recite exactly how I did it so I could teach it to you all and you did not even have the decency to tell me about it," I said angrily, "You are in so much trouble."

"Please do not tell Hel," Row pleaded, "She will ban Sal and I from her bed for an even greater period of time and ensure that Ric once again denies us into his either." I wanted to make her suffer a little so I just smirked wickedly at her and left the room. She looked from where I was walking down the corridor to the opposite direction before hurrying that way, probably to go and find Sal.

The welcoming feast went off without a hitch, our teachers having arrived earlier that afternoon. There was Professor Smith. A small man that had multiple scars and his last two fingers missing on his hand. He was to teach Care of Magical Creatures. He had a happy smile and a glint that meaning eluded me in his eye. Teaching Magical Theory was Professor Jameson, a thin blonde woman of higher learning, and professional demeanour. Then there was Professor Cane for History, and his wife whom was going to go by Professor Daphne who taught mathematics' and literacy.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts," I said with a small smile, "I hope that you enjoy your time here and learn to live, love and grow within its walls. Now, I know you all must be hungry, so I will save the announcements until after the feast. Enjoy!"

The food was delicious and I found myself engaging in a heated conversation on ethics with Professor Cane while his wife looked up from her conversation to look over at us fondly. The talk strayed to muggles. Which was when I realised that I had no idea about the current situation with muggles other than the steady fact that they were willing to burn us alive and knew that we existed.

"Jen, time for the speech," Sal whispered mischievously in my ear. I once again stood.

"I see that you have all finished eating," I said once again capturing her attention, "A few beginning of term notices before we truly begin, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. There are many dangerous creatures that reside there, but none that will harm you, should you not venture into its depths. Another notice is that your head of house is not the only teacher you will have. You will be taught by all the professors at this school and even myself. Now I believe it is time for bed, tomorrow is the start of a brand new and busy day, so off to your dormitories."

They toddled off looking startled and excited, if not a little sleepy. The other teacher filed away to their own rooms to and we were left standing in the great hall.

"That went quite well, I thought," I said with a relived looking smile.

"Aye, that it did," Ric replied, "Come on lass, I will answer your questions tonight."

"What questions?" Sal asked looking intrigued, "What trouble is she stirring this time?"

"Not nearly as much as you, I can assure you that," I retorted sassily, "I wish to know about muggles. In my time they were not a danger. Not as much as they were reputed to be now. While conversing with Professor Cane I realised that I did not know as much of the situation as I ought to, if I intend to stay here instead of returning home."

"Alright," Row said glancing at Hel and happy that I chose to keep my silence, "Then I bid you goodnight." I hugged the others as I slipped my arm into Ric's and allowed him to escort me to my room. He did not speak until we were securely away from others.

"There is… _something_, something dangerous about this situation that I do not know?" I said after a moment with a sigh, "And you did not tell me because?"

"Because we wished to keep your peace for as long as you could be able in this time," he said in a dark voice, "I do not hate muggleborns or muggles, but there are some extremists, both muggle and pureblood that will kill and torture horrifically to make their point."

"In my time muggles have forgotten magic, they do not believe it exists, and therefore they are not a threat," I answered him, trying to convey exactly how out of depth I was with muggles being a legitimate danger.

"I know, the next time I go to a muggle village for supplies I will take you with me and you will see for yourself the thought that they take to us, remember to be forever cautious," he warned, with that he said goodnight and left me to get ready for bed. What had history glossed over?

* * *

**I know that there was the flame freezing charm but I am going to ignore it and pretend that it was created later just in case I decide for muggles to become central to the plotline, which I am considering. So, what do you think? Review for me, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is the sandbox that belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I just play in it, because really, the Harry Potter fandom is fun and can be paired with any other fandom in existence.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Training with Ric in the morning was a little different than it usually was. Instead of the empty privacy of the courtyard the early risers had found their way out to sit on stone benches and lean against columns. Gasping and cheering as if this were some sort of a show. I fought hard but in the end I was, as I was always, on my back, bleeding with a sword being held at my throat. Ric held it for a second before letting out a jovial laugh as I flipped to my feet quite literally.

"Well done Jenifer," he said clapping me on the back with the arm I had not sliced up viciously.

"Well I am being trained by the best," I said stroking his ego before I decided to tease him, "Well, almost." His mouth dropped open like a gaping fish and I ran to the hospital wing with an echoing laugh, the children giggled along with me. Of course he caught me in the hospital wing and threw me over his shoulder, tickling me until I admitted that he was the best and greatest specimen of man that I had ever met.

"Now there is a great big lie if I have ever heard one," Sal said popping his head through the door. In his arms there were two bundles of clothes, "You were taking too long training, if you had to go back to your rooms you both would have missed breakfast entirely."

"I know, but she is getting entirely too competent," Ric mock grumbled. They shared a look that I did not entirely understand before Sal leaned forwards and cheekily molested him before darting away.

"I will see you both at breakfast," he sung, swaying his hips as he left.

"That man," Ric growled much to my amusement, before looking at the green dress in my arms. I laughed again. It did not take us long to wash and dress separately and make our way to breakfast together. Those that had been awake early enough to see our show stood and clapped as we entered the hall. Ric bowed and I curtsied like we had stared in the theatre rather than trained by the dawn.

"Thank you, thank you," Ric said spinning around with his arms wide. I could not help but giggle and lay a swift but painless kick at his behind, much to the student's amusement.

"Stop acting like a loon," I said with a joyful giggle.

"Nice to see someone put you in your place," Hel said with a wicked smile, slipping her arm through mine as we walked to the table leaving him behind.

"And that, boys is your first lesson," Ric said with a giant grin, "Always let a woman win the argument." The girls giggled while the boys frowned and looked like the girls were blood sucking monsters with mismatched, multiple limbs. My first lesson wasn't for days, I was to be teaching charms. Charms was always a lot of fun when I had learnt it. That is why I had chosen to teach that of all the lessons. It would be easy to garner their enthusiasm. Still, I stood at the front of the classroom with sweaty palms and trembling knees.

"Good afternoon class," I said brightly, pushing away my fear.

"Good afternoon Lady Jenifer," the recited back to me, the glances dancing around with barely controlled excitement.

"Today I will be teaching you the basics of charms, which while being a very useful subject is also a lot of fun," I said forcing myself to sound confident, "Now, none of you have been to a transfiguration lesson so I will start by teaching you the difference. Transfiguration is the art of changing one thing into another. Can anyone tell me what charms do?"

"They are used to make things do what you want them to," a young Slytherin girl called out, her hand in the air.

"That is mostly correct, miss?" I asked waiting for her to tell me her name.

"Calista Morgenstern," she replied with a nod, conveying her own belief of her self-importance.

"As Miss Morgenstern said it is the art of manipulating things to do as you wish," I told them truthfully, "From moving things to affecting someone's mood, starting a fire or even just changing something's colour. There is many things that charms can do. To start you off I will teach you all the first charm I learned at your age. The levitation charm." I conjured a heap of feathers that flew off to have one sit on each desk.

They trooped out of the room looking tired, if not happy. They bubbled with chatter as they made their way back to their common rooms. Ducking into Hel's private space I slumped against a wall before I noticed her standing in the centre of the room, a puddle of water around her as she looked up and stared at me with a surprised expression.

"Hospital wing," she gasped, "Hospital wing now!" I flicked my wrist and dried her clothes before I led her to the hospital wing as she squeezed my hand violently tight and gave breathy gasps and repressed screams in pain.

"What is the matter with her?" Professor Jameson asked in concern.

"She has just gone into labour, if you could fetch Rowena, Salazar and Godric, and send them to the hospital wing I would be thankful," I asked her fervently. I had no idea what to do about a birth.

"Consider it done," she said nodding to show her understanding and making her way to do as I asked with hast. When we got to the hospital wing my pulse was hammering away in my throat as I desperately tried to hold on to what semblance of calm I had left.

"It shall be fine, Hel," I said soothingly helping her into the nearest bed, "Breathe. Just breathe for me."

"Fuck," she cried, a tear slipping down her cheeks. "That malevolent bastard is never touching be if it is the last bloody thing I fucking do," she swore as her face turned red and another contraction came over her, "He can go fuck Godric for all I care, and I will stick with Rowena because she cannot put me through this buggering agony. FUCK!"

"Salazar, run," Row's voice came as Hel doubled over in pain. Idiot man did not listen, and as such it was his own fault when she walloped him one. He rubbed her back as Godric enlarged the bed. Both boys sat on either side of her and held her hands, rubbed her shoulders and whispered comforting endearments and loving praise. I was helping Row with the actual birth itself.

When confronted by a sixty foot basilisk I was less afraid than when I was in the process of helping to guide a baby out of Hel's overly stretched lady parts. She gave a final scream before the baby's shoulders slide out and I had to pull the noise, red screaming mess out. Just when I had thought that it was finally over something else that Row called after birth was excreted. I repressed a shudder and helped clean the squalling infant.

"Here you go," Row said putting the babe in Hel's arms. Tiredly she lifted the girl to her breast and she because to suckle.

"I told you she would be a girl," Sal said kissing his wife's temple affectionately.

"She is beautiful, I name her Ella, Ella Jane Hufflepuff-Slytherin," she whispered, once again crying. Although this time in wonder and not in unbearable pain. "You are going to grow up to be big and strong with Mamma Hel, Mamma Row, Papa Sal and Papa Ric to look after you," she cooed. They smiled as if the words she spoke were some kind of preconceived plan that did not need expalination. If it was, then they had not mentioned it to me.

"Come here little one," Sal says after they have all had a hold of the tiny baby girl. He turns and places her gently in my arms. "We wish for you to be her godmother, if anything unforgivable should happen to the four of us, we wish to know she will be kept by someone that will love her," he said.

They all looked at me hopefully as I stared down at the baby girl. She had dark hair with a reddish tinge to it, her mother's thick lashes and rose petal mouth, her father's nose, complexion and chin. Her wide undecided baby blue eyes stared up at me and her hand reached up to grab at my mouth. My heart melted away completely.

"Of course," I found myself saying with delighted joy, "Of course I will be Ella's godmother." I would be, and I would love that little girl all the way to the ends of the earth and back again.

* * *

**Yes I do realise that there is an uncommon amount of happiness and no enough conflict in this story but don't worry it won't stay like that forever. Everything has to come up ace for a while before all the cards can fall down. Tell me if you liked it and REVIEW. Thank you to all those that already have.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is my fun time, on that note I probably need to get a life. Ah well, this is more fun. LOL. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Whomever said that babies were easy deserves to be shot in the head, dug up, shot again and reburied. Years passed as baby Ella got bigger, currently she was three and the most adorable little thing that I had ever seen. She grew up to have her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Looking back it made me wonder about my about my own mother. She looked a lot like Ella in the photographs that I had seen of her. Maybe Sal, Hel and I were actually related.

As little Ella grew so did Hogwarts. The warding, the student population, the staff and the subjects offered grew. Little things that will one day be but currently were not still existed, such as the golden crockery and utensils, the bewitched ceiling in the great hall and the staircases did not move.

My sparing with Ric had evolved into other weapons when I could beat him. Knives, bow and arrows, a glaive, a spear and even once a deadly looking scythe. I learned them all. Mostly I carried a bow whenever I left the castle. A woman with a sword in a dress… I had learn the hard way that that only causes trouble.

Speaking of trouble, of the malicious sort. I learned why muggles were so dangerous. They held so much fear and like all other beings and creatures, when afraid they get angry and lash out. People are capable of horrid things. As such I learnt to hunt, fish and otherwise take care of myself in a non-magical environment. There was no flame freezing curse yet and I had no wish to burn. The school itself was attacked a couple of times by overly fanatical muggles, but they were taken care of. In the manner of death.

And where there is trouble on one front there will always be an equal or opposite opposing force. In our current society that would be the pureblooded aristocracy. It was slaughter on all sides with no signs of slowing, but I for one, knew of the future and the divide and as such was able to keep hope.

"Lady Jenifer," Mary Stone said politely stopping me in the hallway, "Professor Slytherin requests your presence." I smiled at her.

"Thank you my dear," I said placing hand on her shoulder, "Would you care for me to write you a pass for Professor Jameson, you are already late."

"Nay, Professor Slytherin has already given me one," she replied holding up a piece of parchment in her hand. I nodded and went on my way. I was not sure what Sal wanted, but I hurried none the less because knowing him as I did, it could truly be anything.

"What troubles do you offer me this time," I asked painting a demure smile on my face as I entered the room. He let out a hearty chuckle and bowed to me.

"I wish for accompaniment into the forbidden forest, to check on a suspected threat," he said extending his arm playfully, "Would you, o gracious lady care to journey with me?"

"Why of course milord," I said stepping into a curtsey, "One could never leave one such as yourself to wander alone into such dreaded horror. Why, you may never come out alive."

"Oh you cheeky wench," he huffed good naturedly at my back handed complement. I went to gather my bow and met him in the entrance hall. Despite all of his joking candour, he had a glint of seriousness in his eyes.

"What is the alleged problem Sal," I said seriously. He waited until we were sufficiently far enough away before he spoke.

"There have been words of a village that had been made not too far away from here," he said softly, "I wanted to take you with me so that we could ascertain if there were any fanatical ones among them." I wanted to thump him on the head but I knew that it would do me absolutely no good.

"There are always fanatical ones," I sighed, "To suspect someone of having magic is to burn them for possessing witchcraft. That is simply the way that it is."

"Yes," he agreed, "And the old families do not make the endeavour any harder for them. Never the less, we must see if they are the type to burn when it is found or to seek it out for their pleasure."

"I can only hope that it is the former," I murmured. He shared an agreeing look with me. The village was not as bad as it could have been. They weren't to weary of strangers, nor did they share whispered tales about the evils of witchcraft. I had seemed that they had settled down with no particular information or fears about the nearby castle. Truly I did not think that they knew it was there. Unfortunately there is always one that see's demons everywhere and witches where there are not. There were some such of these hunched away and muttering suspiciously. A minority, but a minority was enough.

"We must be careful," Ric said as we sat in the solarium of Hel and Sal's shared rooms, "I have a bad feeling about these people." An omen from Ric of ill will was most grievous indeed. Nothing ever was untruthful when he had such feelings.

"Then what are we to do?" Row said blowing out a surprisingly unladylike sigh, "We cannot stop the education of our children every time a new threat crops up. It would be ridiculous, not to mention make it a pointless endeavour for the children to even bother attending at all."

"We need better protections," I said from when I stood with Ella perched on my hip, sleeping against my shoulder, "If we could find some way to keep them from ever noticing the castle… the maybe we could be safe."

"I somehow doubt it," Hel said frustrated, "We have been trying to find such a solution for many years before you had come to us, and for the three after. Should we come up with something then it will be far too late to use it I fear." It was a relevant fear, but somehow we must have been able to accomplish it because it is history that the founders of the school created not only the school but the wards to, but how.

"I say we look over the runes system again," Sal piped up, "There has to be something."

"Yes, but the massive amounts of energy it would take to power any combination we could come up with, even short term would be astronomically large," Row argued, "And that is assuming that we could complete the task in the first place. It simply is not viable."

"Nor are laying traps, despite how much the idea appeals to me," Ric said countering her next proposal, "This is a school full of magically inclined and curious children. I do not doubt that as an eventuality one will trip a potentially lethal trap."

"Time for bed," I murmured leaving them to their well-worn arguments. I slipped the darling girl into her bed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Sweet dreams little one," I whispered. That night nobody slept, I was thankful that there were not any classes in the morn. We volleyed ideas back and forth with little to no progress, but come dawn we went about our duties, lighter than on a week day than they might be, with nary a sigh of our tiredness or frustrations.

Alone in the hospital wing cleaning up from our morning spar Ric sat down on one of the beds once we were both fully dressed and decent.

"This… whatever this is, whatever is coming," he said in a hoarse voice, "If we do not find a way to combat it, it shall end in tragedy and be the end of Hogwarts. The future be damned." I tried to push away the fear that ran rampant inside of me, making my breath want to come in harsh pants rather than carful inhalation.

"Have you told the others?" I asked him, taking a seat and his calloused hand into my own.

"Nay, and I shall not," he answered forcefully, "For that too will cause nothing but destruction."

"Then why tell me?" I wondered aloud, not even realising that I had spoken until he answered me.

"Because you are the only one to stop it," he said as if in a trance before, hopping up and offering me his arm to escort me to breakfast. Later I would realise that he did not in fact consciously speak, but at that very moment I was too preoccupied by another thought. _Why was it always I, who was placed in these situations?_

* * *

**That last sentence that I italicised is basically **_**'Why is it always me?'**_** in ancient speak. I'm getting quite good at the ancient speak I think? Review and tell me if it's worth reading through the more complicated wording of simple phrases. I'm seriously disappointed. Only seven reviews and you currently have six chapters at the time I'm writing this. Pout.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is a figment of not only my imagination, but now yours too. Ha, ha. I infected your brain. Lol. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 9

At the time, although we worried obsessively about it the muggles did not seem to clue on to what will one day be the single most magical place in all of Britain being right in their backyard. If I had stayed in the future long enough to of gone to Hogsmeade village I would have realised that it was there that the village of our troubles currently resided, and would that not be something worth wondering over. Alas I knew not, and as such did not know the true extent of the conflict to come.

"Now, I expect for the homework to be turned in by our lesson on Wednesday," I said gently, dismissing my third year class. They smiled and scampered off to do whatever it is that children in this time did when unburdened with work. I loved to teach I discovered. I genuinely like watching a student learn and grown knowing that it was my efforts that helped them along.

"Lady Jenifer," Conner Potter, a Gryffindor ancestor of mine piped up, "When can we use magic on the grounds again?" I let out a small sad sigh.

"As soon as we can ascertain that the neighbouring muggle village is not a reason for concern," I said sadly, "Until such time magic will be confined to the castle." One of the girls in the back row sniffed and stalked out among her classmates and I had begun to worry. Elizabeth's father, the Lord Anderson, was a pureblood that pushed for the hunting and exterminating of muggles, should they get to close. If this were to turn into a conflict then he may gather enough support to at the very least rally a mob. As I were in need of yet another problem.

"If you please, I would appreciated it if I could be notified the second that Lord Anderson has made his way to the castle?" I asked of the head house elf. A male elf named Blightly.

"I be telling the mistress if the man be on the grounds," he said, nodding in assent and bowing low before disappearing with an audible pop. Well, that was all I could do about such a situation now. Other than warn everyone for the possibility of such a move, I was stuck.

Unfortunately it did not take more than two days for the man to show himself. He came swinging in the great hall at lunchtime. The doors clattering against the wall. His arms swung wide as he strode in, with a look of well faked concern plastered on his face.

"My fellow Lords and Ladies, I came as soon as I heard," he said coming to a stop before the teachers table, "I have heard news of the muggle filth settling not far from here and endangering our beloved school and have come to help you remove them."

"That will not be necessary," Row said coolly, nothing got under her skin more than pushy attempts to try and control the school. I made a big show of standing up and walking to the other side of the table.

"I am thankful for your speedy presence," I said grasping on of his hands in mine, "But they are not a problem currently. In fact they are proving to be a valuable resource in our continued attempts to strengthen the wards."

"Lady Jenifer you are far too kind with your words," he said lifting a hand to his mouth so he could kiss my knuckles, "But I fear with your limited interactions with these… these people that you have no true knowledge as to how dangerous that they truly are." He chose his words carefully, knowing from previous encounters that I would rage against slurs and insults.

"That I may be but my companions have assured me that they will be of no problem, and I am willing to defend any child that needs it," I said with a smiled that bellied the rage in my stomach. I did not want to deal with his pettiness. "But you have come on such a long journey just to ascertain that we were not in need of aid. I thank you, and welcome you to join us for the meal before you depart."

"Yes milady," he said taking a seat. Beyond his faux charming smile there hid an acquisitive glint in his eyes that set my flesh crawling in revulsion, as it was directed at me. He didn't leave. Not tomorrow or the next day, nor the week after that and something had changed. He was openly courting me. His wife had died in child birth some years ago and by some reasoning's, only I would seem to do. Elizabeth was ecstatic.

"If you marry my papa, then you shall be my mother Lady Jenifer," she said brightly, smiling a large smile and through the girl was sweet if prejudiced, I would only have married her father under pain of mind control.

"He is getting worse," I hissed at an unusually bother Salazar, "How do we get rid of him?"

"Without bloodshed or student endangerment, I fear there is no way Jenifer," he sighed, "The man may be disgusting but he has planned this well. Spurn him and cause an incident that could mean alerting the muggles to the presence of magic. Allow him to court you and you shall find yourself entrapped in a proposal that gives him the authority of Lord of the castle."

"Either way determines that he slaughters the muggles and takes the chance to alert someone, who in turn shall form a mob. Magic may be mighty, but with this many children liable to danger and multiple craze opponents out for blood we place them all at risk," I sighed, "The best that I can do is try to hold off until the warding is discovered and in place, keeping all muggles uninvited from entering this place."

"I truly fear that it is," Sal said before slamming a hand on the table, "Damnation. Row and I did not think to train you to deal with a situation such as this, but train you we must." He helped me jump through the many hoops to undermine the courting in a subtle way that should he of known nothing, the Lord Anderson would have believed to be nothing more that bad luck, and maidenly innocence.

I had, however forgotten the one single truth that remained in Hogwarts both past and present, nothing stays secret for long, for even the walls themselves have ears. It was an oversight on both mine and Sal's part, and it was one that neither would ever, ever forgive ourselves for.

* * *

**There, done. Sorry it's so short but it was the best stopping point that I could use. The next part deserves a chapter all of its own, trust me. Review me, it'll make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a happy bubble of imagination. One of my reviewers said that this story should have more reviews than it does, I would personally like to say thank you. Oh, and Lord Anderson's daughter Elizabeth, is going to be called Helena for future reference. Kay?**

* * *

Chapter 10

He plays us well. Using his internal access to the castle to subtly spread panic, and convince the students that with muggles so close to the castle they could be taken and dragged to a pyre, burnt to death and forever lost to us. It only hurt us that he was right, because it meant that panic was easier to induce.

"He's doing it on purpose," Ric growled pacing back and forth, unnaturally agitated and simmering with rage. "I however, cannot see his end plan, though I do know it will not end well for us," he continued.

"Godric," Hel said sharply, "Calm yourself. We need to focus, I assume that I was not the only one with students coming and sharing their fears of a horrible demise?"

"Nay," I sighed, "The students have halved into one of two minds. One, petrified out of their wits and others are arrogant thinking that no muggle possesses the power to do that to one whom possesses magic." The latter where even more concerning than the former, for though scared at least the former showed some sense of self-preservation and reason.

"We need a way to fix this," Row muttered before speaking up, "How do we convince the children that their fears are groundless?"

"Especially when they are not," Sal said with a frown. I had not realised exactly how privileged I had been to grow up in a time where magic was naught more than a fairy tale that muggles told to their children before they went to sleep. That Hogwarts was the safest place in all of Britain and there was a memory spell to make it all go away.

"I know that, but we must not allow their fears to get the better of them," Row said sedately, "For muggles are not the only ones to do terrible things when frightened and lashing out. This must be prevented."

"Preferably with Lord Anderson's expulsion from the castle," I added, feeling a spark of actual hatred towards the uncouth and vile man. He reminded me far too much of a Malfoy. Only more intelligent.

"I think that is something that all present wish in favour for," Ric said irritated before turning to Sal, "Now would be the time for one of you truly devious plots."

"Is that permission," Sal purred, slinking up to wrap himself around Ric.

"Yes, you said do anything," he replied leaving me befuddled. Sal however drew back sharply and his eyes flickered involuntarily to me, making me even more curious.

"Then I shall figure out something low key," he muttered, "Perhaps if we were to prove to the students how little we believe there is danger."

"But there is a great deal of danger," I argued.

"Yes, but it is merely a bluff," he said waving his hand, "I can go to the village regularly, perhaps with accompaniment to really prove the point, but that would not do it on his own."

"They might believe it if they could go and be reassured that they are just people," I said trying to tease out an answer in my head, "But it is far, far too dangerous to allow that."

"That there is," Row said firmly, "That would be a gross amount of negligence on our behalf, that mayhap get us punished by the oaths we took to protect each and every student deserving of such care." I had added the last part to the oath because realistically, Voldemort had been a student and so would a great deal of others that would go on to hurt and harm others. Be they muggle or magical in nature.

"What we need is solid proof," Hel said slowly, "Something that isn't a student that we find precious enough that they would never even consider that we would endanger… but what?" A baby cry echoed through the room and we all froze.

"NO!" the word was said in various tones and volumes but the level of vehement refusal stood clearly as we all uttered the word at once. Tension drained visibly from not just me, but my companions as well. None of us were willing to go there and the fact that we all agreed with such instant resounding negative was reassuring.

"I am glad we all agree," Ric said softly.

"Should anything happen to her… one of us would do Lord Andersons job for him," Row added to our strong verbal agreements. They would die if they laid a finger on a hair on her head, all of them.

For weeks we moved on to visit the village, Sal and myself acting as if we were the lady and lord of the castle. The less oddities that were presented, the less chance that someone would come and attempt an investigation. They treated us well and we came to know them, on a completely side note they had been thinking about coming and sneaking into the mysterious castle to see what exactly went on there. I love hitting two birds with one stone.

"But now that we've met you we don have'ta worry bout things like that," Sarah said while she fixed her youngest daughters hair, "You be not doing any of that devils worship, no sir. It's so nice to meet god fairin' folk an avin' them as neighbours." Needless to say Sal hated the general level of speech and had taken to educating the children about, teaching them proper language.

It did not work immediately, but it did put a kink in Lord Andersons plans. That of course was something that I definitely approved of. Unfortunately it meant that he had decided to step things up in his other insidious plot, the courting and eventual marriage of me. By the gods I hate listening to that man talk.

"Of course, you shall have no need for weapons when we marry," he said smiling, "I shall protect you and you shall stay and care for our home and family." As if I were worth no more than a nanny and a house organiser, that bastard.

On another day visiting the village after enough time had passed that we had persuaded the student body that there was nothing to worry about should we mind our own business, Godric had managed to do something that would have frightened us, should we have not already left before it happened. His insight… instinct, shall we call it, had rendered him unconscious and when he woke up, he had nary an idea why.

"I simply do not understand why you do not use your resources better," Sal was saying, commenting about the dirty and grime that coated the people here. We had a lake nearby and he was trying to convince them that bathing was not a sign of the devil. SLAM!

"What?" I gasped, looking at the startled Timothy Crete who looked as if he had appeared out of thin air. Little Ella was in his arms, as he twisted so he would not squish her. When he stood it was almost as if it were in slow motion.

"Da Da," Ella chirped holding her hands out to Sal. Time restarted. The boy was bashed over the head with a bottle and people mobbed us in. I drew an arrow as a knife was held to Ella's throat.

"Move and she dies," a guttural voice said in crazed fury.

"You are going to kill her anyway," I retorted. An arrow slammed through my shoulder and the last thing I remember was my head hitting a rock. My last thought being, _Ric would be so disappointed in me._

"Sal?" I whispered groggily when I woke up. He lay sprawled next to me and I shook him hard until he came to.

"Ella," he yelled, leaping to the door, "We have to get Ella.

* * *

**So things are about to get emotional and squicky, if your squeamish then you should advance with caution only. Kay? Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a very emotional chapter, so tears trigger warning. Review.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Wait, what about the student?" I asked as I hurried after him. Sal cussed vilely and heartfelt as we ran to where we could see smoke.

"He ran for his life," he growled as we made our way through the trees. At the back of the crowd we came to a forceful stop. We were just in time to hear the screams come to a brutal end. The column of fire still continued to burn her, even though she was gone. I went numb. Ella…

"The devil child is gone," the man that had dragged her away cheered. I grabbed Sal's arm and wrenched him back into the trees. The crowd… was… celebrating. Abject horror filled me and I shoved away at the emotions that clawed at my heart and focused on Sal. He took one look back at the cheering crowd from where we were standing and then lurched forward vomiting violently. Magic swirling around us dangerously at his upset.

"My daughter," he said in a frantic whine, "They… they burnt my daughter alive, I will fucking kill them." He lurched forward and I caught his arm.

"No," I said suddenly, holding him back. "You cannot," I said the future becoming abundantly clear what would occur if I allowed this course of action, "You will not come back from this Salazar."

"_They. Killed. My. Three. Year. Old. Daughter_," he enunciated in a hoarse whisper, "There is no return from this anyway." I knew that to, but this was no muggle accident. No, this had been helped and I was not going to play my part like a puppet following the strings wherever they may lead.

"And they will die for it," I said honestly, "I will kill the person responsible myself, but you cannot. This will end you, your hatred will rot you from the inside out, and I will _not lose another this day."_ My hands clasped his tightly and his hands squeezed mine tightly.

"What am I to tell Helga?" he asked quietly his eye filling with tears and then his tone was filled with pain, betrayal and utter disappointment, "How can you be so calm?" I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent tears from falling, and myself from turning into a grief stricken, crying, pathetic mess.

"Because one of us has to be okay now, and you do not deserve for it to be you," I said in a tight voice. Pain stabbed at my heart brutally. My head hurt, my stomach swilled with nausea, and my bones ached.

"You are right," he said and that ragged acceptance helped, "But I will never, ever trust a muggleborn again. Not ever." The broken conviction in him stung.

"And I am not asking you to," I said desperately, "Just allow me to take care of this and then we can go home and grieve." He nodded his head in acknowledgement and ambled along behind me, schooling his lost and shock driven expression away and waited to see what I would do. The scary thing was… I had no idea what I was about to be responsible for.

"How dare you," my voice snarled loudly, effectively silencing the crowd. It was not a question. "How dare you do that to a child?" I continued.

"The child was the devils send, she possessed magic," the man responsible for whipping them up into a frenzy said with a smug satisfied smirk, "We did gods will."

"You burnt a three year old alive, if that is the will of your god then you can keep him," I said incensed, "Child murder." My magic flared up and thunder blasted loudly. I was so angry that it did not matter to me.

"Witch," one whispered, before it became a fevered cry. The arrow that came hurtling towards me was expected and my magic caught it with ease. Flicking it back, I sent it towards the man's five year old son standing next to him.

"Should we not keep it fair? A child for a child?" the word spilled agonised out of my lips like venomous bile, "People possessing magic are so evil, are we not? Why do I not just haplessly murder a child you love?" My chest was heaving with my angry panting, as if more air would make it stop feeling like every breath I was inhaling molten steel.

"Don't," the man said losing all colour in his face. A woman was screaming and crying incoherently. The people backing off, scared and perhaps only just realising what it is that they had gotten into.

"Why not?" I taunted, "I should. Fair is fair, but…"

"Not my son, please," the woman begged, "I'll do anything. ANYTHING!"

"Why is your son more important that my goddaughter? And you know the worst thing?" I asked her simply. She trembled and shook her head.

"No," she said in a fearful squeak.

"I never would," I whispered furiously, the arrow dropping to the ground as I stalked closer. "No matter how much more evil you believe me to be than you I NEVER WOULD!" the last part came out as a scream that tore at my throat and made my eyes burn with unshed tears. "I WOULD NEVER," I yelled before I lowered my voice, "This is never to happen again, no child, magical or not, should _suffer_ like that," I said before turning to the man and slamming a knife across his neck.

"Ahhh!" multiple people screamed as the murderer slumped to the floor but I did not care.

"If I ever, EVER, hear of this happening to a child whether they have magic or not, I will burn your village to the ground and all of you with it," I promised malevolently, "And I shall do it without magic." We turned and trekked back to the castle and managed to make it without anyone attacking us. It was only my grip on Sal's wrist that stopped him from killing Timothy when he saw him.

"How did you get there?" I asked quietly but with enough malice that it had him scurrying back.

"He gave me something," he babbled fearfully, "I disappeared when I touched it. Lord Anderson." A portkey, I did not bother to hear the rest of his stuttering. I knew the person whom aided this and caused it. Shing, Ric's sword was in my hand as I walked past without even bothering to stop. I ignored the stinging feeling in my shoulder.

"Ah, Lady Jenifer. You are back so soon, do you wish to take a walk with me? Love, you are bleeding. Are you alright?" he asked striding forwards with a smile on his face that did not vanish until I pulled the sword out the folds of my skirt where it had hidden itself. Both hands wrapped around the hilt of the familiar blade brought back fleeting flashes of basilisk impaling. I swung and his blood swept up the bare stone of the corridor wall, lightly splattering Hel's cheek. His body crumpled, head rolling few inches away.

"Well that is certainly one way to take care of a problem," she quipped, "What did he do?"

"He threw a portkey at Timothy Crete while he was holding Ella," I said slowly trying to stop my breathing from becoming an uncontrolled pant, "They landed in the middle of the muggle village."

"So the muggles know of magic then. That shall make things much more difficult. I am glad that you and Sal were there to," she prattled before she saw Sal standing with his hand on the wall to hold him up, shaking with his green eyes dulled and slightly vacant. "Where is Ella?" her voice was soft and fearful before she looked from Sal and I, to Ric's face dawning in terrified realisation before demanding loudly, "Where is my daughter?!"

"She…" he croaked, before being unable to say any/more. She turned to me, with a hopefully pleading look on her face. I could only manage to make the tiniest shake of my head. Her face slipped rapidly into horror and her mouth dropped open. The noise that burst from it must have been a scream. It must have, but it was a noise so terrible I wished never to hear it again. I slashed though me like an icy knife and I stumbled back until my back hit the wall. The sword dropped to the floor with an almighty clang, silver glittering red with blood and rubies. Ric caught her before she hit the ground when her legs gave out, mine tempted to follow.

"No, please," Ric whispered harshly… _begging_, "No." I shook my head once more, nausea rolling in my stomach making me want to lose the contents all over the floor. Rowena stood frozen half a pace behind Hel. Eyes blank and breathing sharply. Children pooled out of the great hall and stood clustered around, Helena's scream following Helga's as the child crashed to the floor at the sight of her decapitated father. Hysteria bubbled within me.

* * *

**And wipe away tears, re-reading I know that I did. Sorry it was horrible and angst-y but it was necessary for plot. Tell me what you think, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a story written for entertainment purposes anyway. Enjoy, review and excreta, etcetera.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I instructed the other professors to take care of the students and the house-elves to take care of the mess. The others made their way down to Sal and Hel's private rooms while I took the shock ridden Helena Anderson to the hospital wing. I sat her on a bed that she curled up into a ball on and tended to the arrow wound in my shoulder that was on the verge of developing a raging infection. It was there that I had one of the hardest conversations of my life. I told her what her father had done, and I had told her why. I held her as she cried and made my offer for her to stay at Hogwarts full time if she chose or to return to her estate. Angry, upset and hurting she left to her dorm to consider it.

I made the announcement to the school, telling them what had happened and why. There was outrage and conflicting opinions. By the time I had sorted everything that needed sorting it was night and I was tired and my eyes burned with the force of not expelling my tears. The idea of returning to my empty room was daunting, as guilt and pain ate away at me. I did not know if my presence would be welcomed with the others but I found my feet journeying that way anyway.

I went in without knocking and observed the tornado of destruction that seemingly whirled through here. Cleaning it up with magic and following it to the bedroom whose door stood ajar. Pushing it open I saw them all congregated in a heap on the bed. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and made my way half way into the room before their gaze fell upon me. All my hard maintained composure I had been desperately trying to keep shatter at my feet.

"I-m sorry," I whimpered my words slurring together around my constricting throat and I fell to my knees great wracking sobs making my entire body convulse, "I-m sorry. I-I-m so, s-so sorry. P-plea-please forgive m-me. I sh-should-da done so-someth-thing, a-anythi-ing. I-m so-sorry. For-forgive m-me, _please_."

"Shh," someone cooed in my ear pulling me up onto the bed. I was shaking so hard I thought that I was going to shatter into a million pieces. My head ached with the sheer amount of tears coming out and blurring my vision. They were crying to, and trembling as we all held each other together. As if physical closeness was the only thing keeping us together.

"It is not your fault," Hel's said hoarsely through tears of her own, "It is not."

"We forgive you," Sal's desolate voice forgiving me for not being enough, for never being enough, was worth far more than any vehement insistent protests that it was not my fault. I should have done more. We lay in crying, hugging heap until the sun rose and there were not any tears left to fall, for they have all been shed already.

"We have other problems that need to be dealt with," I said as the sun pinpricked it's was into the room. Rowena gave a very unladylike snort.

"What could possibly matter now?" she sighed bitterly.

"The kings men are heading our way and we have no way to stop them from invading the school," Sal said, "Even if we had killed every muggle present before we left it would have been for naught. They had sent word before we had even arisen."

"We fight them before they get here then," Ric said resolutely, "We have a fortnight, nay a week, to prepare for them." I wanted to bang my head repetitively against a wall. The major problem that consisted with muggles was the purebloods who would help them, to prove the point and make them seem more dangerous than they are. Then they, in all there twisted minds think that they shall be able to hunt and kill them like the animals they believe them to be. It was sickening.

"What do we do about those with magic that fight on their side to further their own ends?" I asked bringing up the problem, "Any wards we could lay with the knowledge we possess..."

"It would not be worth laying them," Hel's sleep clogged voice said blowing out a sigh, "There are too many conflicting and untrained magic's here and getting them down, keeping them down and integrating them all so we do not explode sky high is a futile undertaking in the best of times. Now, on a week's time and with the possibility of magical assault, nay. There would be no point."

"We would have to face the opposing armies at no more than two at a time," Ric said running a hand through his hair, "That leaves three to alternate between teaching and protecting the castle, and replacing us when we are overly injured or exhausted."

"What of the girl, Lord Anderson's daughter, Helena I believe," Row said looking at me, "She is of my house, has any spoken to her?"

"I did, I offered her a place at Hogwarts, even during the summers," I informed her, "Or the option to return to her estate. I am sorry for making the decision without discussing it with you first but it needed to be done, and you were preoccupied."

"You are right, this is quite a decision to make on your own, why?" Sal said simply.

"Because I killed her father, the only family she had in the world," I said raising my hand to stop the flood of comments they moved to interject, "No matter what kind of pathetic excuse for what did not run down his mother's legs he was. If she wants to stay here, she deserves to." They were appreciative of the intense use of one of Ric's favourite insults.

"Now all that remains is to see to the total demise of the muggle village responsible for Ella," Row said in a clinical detached way that bellied the murderous fury banked in her eyes.

"We cannot," I said softly, knowing that they would not want to hear it. _I _did not want to hear it.

"Why?" Ric hissed. Sal had a look of pained understanding across his face, but it was Hel whom actually spoke up.

"Because my daughter is dead," she said in a furious tone, "And even though I will not get her back, I refuse to dishonour her death by playing into that dead, genocidal twats hands. My daughter will not me a pawn, her life traded for that. _I will not allow it_." Her eyes flashed dangerously and her chest heaved in her anger. Although none of us like what she was saying we all agreed, no matter how much we wished that it was not the case. In the list of qualities the vaunted founders had possessed in the future, spite was not among them, in this moment I thought mirthlessly that it should be.

The next week passed in a flurry of crying fits, curious and depressed students, and constant planning. True to Ric's intuition, the invading army came in a week's time. We fought hard, valiantly and continuously but they encroached ever deeper towards the school. I had spent the time frantically trying to find a way to protect the castle and its grounds but no matter how hard we had looked for something to use there was nothing.

The problem with my memories of Hogwarts was that the castle had been so full of magic… so… well, alive. It occurred to me that the reason that our search for the knowledge in warding the school had failed was because the knowledge did not exist yet. Not here, anyway and as such I began creating my own. Needless to say, however one spun it, there was still nothing big enough to power it.

Until an idea began creeping into my mind, fed by the memory of a book that wrote back to you and muggle fairy tale. The worst part was it all came together in my mind like beautiful symmetry. A ritual that could protect not only the inhabitants of the castle now, but forever. I was not desperate enough to try it yet, but as they increased ever closer, I began to be.

Little did I know I was a single push from making up my mind, and as the proximity alarms went off I did not even realise that this particular push, was arriving now.

* * *

**I know it seems like I've completely skipped over all the fighting but I haven't it's just in the next chapter. Enjoy, review before my muse starves and you're left forever wondering the end to my tale…. **_**Please?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and even that belongs solely to my muse… aren't legalities a bitch? Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I stood at the front lines of the fight. Four and a half hours in. Hundreds of the king's men fighting somewhat futilely against the combined rage of Row and I's magic. Wind whipped and flames roared as we waded into the fray. A sword in my hand and a bow in hers.

"Do not let them escape again," their leader yelled. I spun, avoiding arrows, and blades as I swung my own. Warmth sprayed my cheek as another feel to the ground, blood splattering over me.

"Row, plan 23," I gasped as I ducked past her. Running to the point where we had set the potions in the ground I set the first off and her do the other side. A chain reaction formed, causing us to apperate out. When we returned a quarter of an hour later it was… a massacre.

"It appeared that it worked," Row said in a neutral voice. Men had been blown away, the fumes from the exploded potions melting the tissue of the lungs. I made a note to never underestimate the viciousness of Hel.

"It does," I agreed trying to avoid not looking at the fallen men. I had caused this and I would look at what I had done out of respect, if nothing else. "We are losing," I said and that quiet comment made me shudder, "They almost reached the gates and we cannot hold them off forever."

"Nay, we cannot," she answered finally. Only one option was going to do any good. The next time they came at us, I suspected that they would win, or at the very least push through the front gates. Alright Fates, you shall win.

That night I dined and cherished my time with the four that had become my family, and late that night I found myself in the great hall with the needed items for the ritual. Out of sheer ironic humour I dressed myself in a flowing white gown and spilled my blood. Engraving the rune work onto them. I slide the ingredients in and chanted the spell. For a moment I felt disappointed, then a rush of… _something_ blew through me and I could feel everything.

Everyone in the castle and the neighbouring village that had been abandoned. My back tilted backwards and my skull cracked on the floor. The ceiling of the great hall became see through and looked as it did in the future. In that moment any regrets I had vanished into empty nothingness. My eyes slid shut and I found myself standing, watching the others pour over a map.

"You need not worry about the muggles any longer," I said drawing their attention, "I have taken care of it all." As I said it, I pulled a cloak over the castle and surrounding area. They should not find Hogwarts even if they stood in the entrance hall itself.

"Jenifer… what have you done?" Hel gasped. Sal came forward and raised a hand to my cheek. It went straight through my transparent form.

"I fixed the problem," I answered simply.

"And have become forever lost to us," Ric said in a self-loathing tone, "It was not enough. No matter what I did, it was never to be enough." Sympathetic pain winced through me.

"Are you dead?" Row asked tearfully. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Nay, I sleep. I am the castle now," I said softly, "For a thousand years my soul will protect our students from harm. I vow it."

"We do not want you to go," Sal said brokenly, "You would truly leave us now?"

"I am not going anywhere," I assure him in a gentle croon. "I will watch over you as long as you remain her," I promised, "My body resides sleeping in the great hall. You should retrieve it before the student awake."

"But we will never speak to you again," Ric said in a cold voice, as tears poured unchecked over Hel's cheek. I let out a small laugh and decided to use a line to pacify them.

"So long as you love me," I said gliding forwards, "I shall always be in your heart. As the castle I will watch over you and be here for you always. So long as you stay." I felt myself fading and they gasped.

"Do not go," Hel gasped. I had no control and my time was swiftly becoming over.

"I am almost out of time," I said softly, "Remember, I love you. You were the best family I could ever have." I felt a light pulse and I was gone, everywhere in the castle and nowhere. I would protect them. I would protect them always.

Grief-stricken the four founders came down to the great hall and found Lady Jenifer laying on the floor. A startle breath of surprise left their throats as the stairs themselves moved to make their journey easier and the view of the night sky visible through the roof of the great hall.

"She did not lie," Ric said a hand over her nose and mouth. Warm breaths hitting his hand, her chest even rising and falling slightly as she slumbered. He sat on the floor defeated.

"You knew this was to come," Row said and there was a slight note of accusation in her voice.

"Nay, not this. Never this," he whispered harshly, "I just knew that she would be lost to us. I had assumed death, an assumption I shared with you all."

"You did your best to guard her against such assault, you can do no less," Sal said with a slightly vacant look on his tone. They cleaned her up and carried her to the room adjoining the tower room that would one day become the headmaster's office.

"It… it should be perfect," Hel said transfiguring the basic wooden bed into an elaborate silver and gold frame. Soft silk sheets and blankets were set atop the soft bed. They placed her down and healed her wounds, cleaned her dress and positioned her as if she were sleeping. A sleeping angel.

The next day the school was told and the entire student and staff body held vigil for an entire week. Stories were told and recorded. Falling so far out of touch that she became legend. Though many things were changed and inconsistent one thing remained true to any who believe. The Lady of Hogwarts, kept her vow.

* * *

**Don't freak out. This is nowhere near the end of the story. Just the end of this section. What did you think? Was it good enough for you to leave a review? Please do, sorry about the short chapter. I'm fairly sure the next one will also be a small one. Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a fictional work for my own fun, I make no money from any of this. Reviews make me happy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Once upon a time, there was a school called Hogwarts._

_This school was founded by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age; Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. What few knew was there was a fifth. The Lady of Hogwarts._

_The Lady was once a mortal witch who taught and essential ran as headmistress to the famed school, until tragedy came. A group of muggles moved into what is now known as Hogsmeade village. They upon finding their neighbours were magical, set the crown upon them._

_After many weeks of furious fighting it became apparent that they could not stand up to the force of the attacking muggles. Not without endangering the students. Every professional and academic mind that has come to study the buildings protective enchantments knows the wards at Hogwarts are impossible and they are, yet they still exist._

_What is not known, or commonly accepted was how they came to be. The Lady of Hogwarts, in a fit of desperation abandoned her body to tie her soul to the great castle. Protecting all the students that resided there at the time and all for a thousand years after. _

_Foe any who have attended Hogwarts, for every conveniently placed shadow, every attack that could not bypass the protections of the castle, every moving staircase, the great halls ceiling, and lucky stumbled upon hiding spot keeping you from harm is her. It has always been her._

_Over the years there have been accounts of many who have claimed to have met her. Most commonly the current school head. Though she lies supposedly in eternal sleep somewhere hidden in the castle she dreams, and when she dreams, she can go anywhere._

_It has been believed for generations that the castle of Hogwarts is alive, this has been the story of why. The benevolent unnamed woman who gave everything for every witch or wizard to pass through the halls of this fabled school, name lost to time. The Lady of Hogwarts._

_ Content taken from '__Hogwarts, A History.'_

* * *

**And there's the brief rendition of how she appeared to history. Not the best, but it worked for the purposes I need it to. Review for me.**


End file.
